Twins of the Moon
by Terravolt
Summary: Artemis broke her vow and had twins, Theron and Eva. When they are taken to the camp, monsters seem to take an interest in them. But what happens when the enemy's second-in-command is their own father? And How will Artemis react when she finds out? What will happen to Artemis' Hunters when they find out about Theron and Eva? K plus for safety
1. Clover (No, not the plant)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but most of these are OC's so it is OK**

Theron jerked his head up. The girl resting on his shoulder let out a sigh.

"Sorry Eva," Theron murmured. His twin sister grunted and shifted her head, leaning against the bus window. Theron wondered why they were moving school again. It wasn't hard to see why Eva had to move schools, I mean; she kind of blew up the old schools brand new sport shed. Dad had payed for that.

He was _not_ happy.

Now Theron was getting dragged along to a dumb new school with no friends. Mind you, he never actually had had any friends. Theron's blue eyes glanced toward the driver's seat and caught him glancing back at the identical twins and their blue eyes, blonde hair and freckled skin. The matched each other perfectly.

"Yancy Academy," The driver called out never taking his eyes of the twins. Theron stood up and turned to wake Eva but found her already standing, bag in hand. "Let's go!" She said cheerfully.

"At least one of us is happy about this," Theron mumbled to himself but clearly intending to be heard. Eva ignored the comment and walked up the isle of the abandoned bus but before she could reach the door, the bus driver snapped it shut.

"You're not leaving without saying goodbye, are you?" The Bus driver said with a cold tone that implied that if you didn't do what he said something bad would happen. The bus driver smiled evilly and latched onto Eva's wrist, his grip like a vice. He reached down with his free hand and pressed a button, causing the whole roof of the bus to retract, like a big sky roof. Theron looked frantically around for a weapon as storm clouds rolled in from the horizon, seeming to be heading directly towards them.

The driver turned to look up at the sky just as Theron's grasping fingers found and latched onto a stray ball-point pen that must have been left behind by a previous student travelling on the bus. Theron spun towards the bending over bus driver and stabbed the pen into his back. Golden blood trickled out of the puncture wound in his lower back. Theron was taken by surprise at this.

_Golden blood! This dude isn't human. _This worried Theron even more so he aimed for another stroke with his pen. But this time, instead of meeting the resistance of solid flesh, the pen passed right through the man, as if he was a puff of air.

Eva watched as the man went into his untouchable state, allowing her to pull her arm free of the man's grip. The bus driver's head suddenly jerked up as a noise rattle on the cobble stones outside the bus.

"I'll be back to get you," he warned, "The _Anemoi Thuellai_ never forget!"

His form rose into the air and he disappeared with a flash of lightning. The noise on the cobblestones increased in volume, seeming to come nearer, sounding almost like hooves. The bus door opened in front of the terrified twins, revealing a teenage boy who looked around fifteen. He was well muscled withed tanned skin and sticking out of his head were a pair of horns - wait - _HORNS! _

Theron was taken aback and, being ADHD, he decided to do the most manly thing he could think of. He ran to the back of the bus and hid behind a chair.

Eva turned pale as she noticed the boy's legs and feet. No, not feet, hooves. Eva realised she would look equally as freaky with her blonde hair flapping in the wind, big blue eyes and pale skin tuning an impossible shade of white. The boy looked around, "Where'd he go! Where'd he go!"

"Where did who go?" Eva asked

"The storm spirit," The boy said.

"_That's_ what was attacking us?" Theron said slowly peeping from behind his chair only to retreat back behind it when he noticed the boy's legs. "Sorry to be rude, my name is Clover." He said sheepishly

"And you have goat legs," Theron said sticking his head out again, gaining courage by the second.

"Oh, you can see them?" He stroked his little black goatee thoughtfully "It seems you have a way with the Mist" he mumbled to himself in a low tone and then, in a louder tone "You two will have to come with me."

"You can't just take us, you have no idea who we are." Eva said feistily

"Eva and Theron Sorel. You are twins and live on 9 Fleet Circuit, Bray Park" He replied bluntly. Eva shut up

**~~Time Jump~~**

"Will we be able to notify Dad?" Eva asked when they had arrived at Clovers transport, a strange car with a driver who called himself Butch. "Yes, of course," Clover replied.

"Will you need his phone number?"

"No, we have been watching you for a while," Clover said happily as if stalking someone was as normal as it could get. Theron paled thinking of what Clover might have seen in the last two months. "So where are we going now and who are _we_?" Eva voiced the question that was on Theron's mind. "To a group of people who are all dyslexic and ADHD. Just like you," Clover said

"How did you know that?" Theron asked but when Clover refused to say any more, Theron lent against the car window to watch the landscape fly by but be saw a giant tree with a giant python wrapped around the trunk. Two draconic peered from the head of the snake hungrily at the passing car. The giant snake moved its head two follow the movement of the car and when it did so, he spotted a golden fleece hanging from a lower branch.

"Uh, Clover, there is a giant snake outside the car."

"It's not a snake it's a dragon, his name is Peleus and he won't hurt," Clover stopped the car and got out.

"Whoa, what are you doing," Eva asked nervously.

"We can't take technology into camp," Clover said "So I am going to have to ask you to leave your phones and PC's here." He pointed to a lump in the ground.

"Place them underneath the camouflage sheet."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, back up, Camp? What Camp?" Theron asked

"You'll see," He replied smugly. Eva headed toward the lump in the forest floor and lifted a previously invisible corner of a mottled sheet and placed her laptop underneath. Neither Theron of Eva possessed a phone so the only placed their PC's underneath the blanket. Clover walked to an arch with Eva and Theron dawdling behind him. He gestured for Eva to go first. Eva opened her mouth to protest but Theron pushed past her and walked through the arch.

"See! Nothing wrong with that," He said to Eva as she followed him through. Eva rolled her eyes at him.

They were wandering down the path when a beautiful grey stallion with wings crossed the track. _Good afternoon, Theron, Eva. _

"Good af- wait, did you just talk to us! How do you know my name? And you have wings!" Theron said, amazed.

"Ah, more children of Poseidon, I see," Clover said to himself and then to the stallion

"Gersi, aren't the pegasi meant to be training at this hour of the day?"

_Yes, but it was cancelled because the instructor's Pegasus fell pregnant. We will have a new instructor but they haven't decided who it will be yet._

"What did he say, Theron?" Clover asked.

"You mean you can't hear him?" Eva cut in.

"No, you are children of Poseidon, the God of the Sea and Horses. That is why you can communicate with Gersi here."

_At your service. _The stallion dipped his head first at Eva then to Theron. _But you seem different from Percy. More at one with nature. _The horse spread his silvery wings and beat the twice to get off the ground.

"Wait" Theron called "Who is Percy?"

_You will meet him soon._

"If I am right, he is your half-brother," Clover said as the continued up the track, pushing bright green foliage out of the way.

"So he is the son of our Mum?" Theron asked.

"No, he'd be the son of your father." Clover said, slightly puzzled

"That's strange; Dad has been with us our whole life while Mum left when we were little."

"Interesting," Clover said to himself. "It can't be Poseidon then. This makes things tricky." Eva tried to catch one last glimpse of the silvery-grey stallion as he disappeared into the sky.

"Where will he go now?" Eva asked, turning to Clover

"Back to the stables, I suppose." He replied placidly. "Or he could go find a unicorn to flirt with"

'You guys have them too?" Theron asked, surprised

"We have every Greek mythological creature you can think of. Well we don't _have _them. There just… around" Clover said mysteriously.

"We should get going before it gets dark. Dangerous things come out after dark." Clover picked up his knapsack and continued up the track. He stopped and turned back towards Eva and Theron, gesturing for them to follow him. Eva started up the track with Theron by her side They walked along the track for two hours before Clover finally admitted that he had gotten them lost. By then the full moon had come up and was shining down on them giving their faces a pale and gaunt look. Theron was walking behind Eva blindly when a shadow fell across his path. It was a faint shadow because of the moonlight but it was there none the less. And it was huge.

No, Massive.

The shadow grew as the owner advanced towards the little party of adventurers.

"Uhhhh…" Theron ran out of words to say before he even started his sentence. He looked around for a chance to escape or fight back. A log would do, even a sharp stick was better than nothing. He frantically searched with his eyes but found only useless little twigs that would most likely snap on contact with a slug's skin. Eva's terrified face was all he could think about and what he had said to his father the day they left for school.

*_Flashback*_

"Take good care of your sister" said The twins' dad, Simon, his face completely serious.

"Okay!" Eva said before Theron could react.

"Not you, you little rascal" He said standing tall and ruffling Eva's hair

"Have a good day, and _don't _go off the path"

_*End Flashback*_

Theron had no idea what he had meant by that but it seemed a casual piece of wise advice so he had accepted it and left without another word. Now it seemed like he knew this would happen.

**Sorry it was so short but starting a story is the worst :(**

**Should get better in the next chapter**

**Please Review**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Thanks for keeping reading. I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, it belongs to Rick Riordan but there are still a few OC's in there**

**_*Time Jump*_**

Simon walked away from the bus stop where he had dropped Eva and Theron off. He headed towards his bright red Holden Commodore. He unlocked the car and got in leisurely. After all, this _was_ his day off. He started the car and drove about three metres down the street until he noticed a dim figure sitting in the back seat. He slammed the break to the floor causing a slight drift.

"Get out" He said "I don't care who you are; just get out of my car!" The figure leant forward and into the light. Simon's mouth fell open in awe. He had never seen such beauty. The woman laid a cool beautiful hand on his shoulder.

"I would very much like you to come with me" She said, her voice echoing in Simon's now empty head. He seemed to have lost all will power as she laid her hand on him. Simon smiled weakly now completely and obviously not himself.

"What would you like me to do?" He said, his voice giving away his mesmerisation "I will do anything for you, my love, anything at all." The woman seductively spoke softly into his ear. Simon smiled, more confident now.

"One thing though," Simon inquired, "What am I to call you?"

"My name," Said the woman in a beautiful voice, "is Laura-lie"

**_*Place/Time Jump*_**

Theron stared up, terrified, at the shadow looming of the little trio. Theron could make out a humanoid body covered with dark brown coarse fur and horns protruding from a thick head. These horns weren't like Clover's, instead of the light delicate ornaments that Clover had; they were heavier and looked as if to be used as a sort of weaponry. A wet nose sort of like a cow's blew hot air, like steam out as a sign of aggression. The beast roared into the night sky which was echoed by similar sounding bellows

"A Minotaur!" Clover breathed to Eva and Theron. The Minotaur seemed to be waiting for something as it stood there not moving it'd deathly gaze from the small travelling party. A crash sounded from behind the Minotaur to reveal a larger Minotaur with massive horns and white hair. The brown Minotaur moved aside to allow the blonde Minotaur to move to the front where he could reach the closest person (or satyr). He swung his clenched fist toward the unlucky individual who just happened to be Eva. Eva cried out in pain as she was flung across the little path and into a paper bark tree. The brown haired Minotaur moved toward Eva to make the kill. He slashed at her stomach with razor sharp claws. The blonde Minotaur stepped forward toward Clover who looked around nervously for an escape route, but as Theron had observed earlier, the Minotaurs had set their trap in a perfect position.

Theron, overcome with anger at the fatal injury of Eva, lifted his right hand to his back and clenched his left fist at his side. When he brought them together, straight out in front of his body, a hunter's bow and arrow made out of light appeared in front of him. He drew back and fired, in what seemed to come naturally, ease. The arrow went straight through the dark-furred Minotaur's heart, killing him instantly. He grabbed another arrow from thin air behind his back and aimed it at the blonde Minotaur. The surviving Minotaur, realising his impending fate, tried to cause as much damage as possible. He swiped with his jagged claws at Clover, who had relaxed when the first Minotaur had been speared. The claws caught Clover right in his hind leg, crippling him just before a bright light streaked across the clearing, burring itself in the Minotaur's blonde fur. The Arrow missed his heart by three centimetres, giving the Minotaur time to stagger of into the forest before he collapsed in agony, convulsed and died. He was still frozen while roaring in pain, his vocal cords refusing to relax. Theron thought he heard an underlying sound of a car but brushed it off. Why would a car be out here in the woods?

Theron ran over to his dying sister, the bow in his hands vanishing as knelt down and propped her up on his knee. His tears dripped from his face as they poured from his eyes.

"No" He whispered in despair. The clear, bright moon seemed to be oblivious to his grief as he wept. Moon-light filled the clearing as it seemed to be attracted to Eva's deathly still body. Her motionless for absorbed all the light that surrounded it causing her to glow. The bloody slash marks on her belly began to knit themselves together. The gruesome sight of flesh and blood receding into Eva's body caused Theron to look away in case he might be sick. Once the healing had finish, Eva sat up and promptly, threw up, lay down and fell unconscious.

Theron looked at the sticky, green mess all over him but brushed of the fact as not important as he got up and headed toward the unconscious and bleeding badly, Clover. Theron lifted one of Clover's eyelids.

"Dilated pupil" He muttered to himself. He bent down toward Clover and lifted him onto his shoulder. He was a lot heavier than he looked. Theron realised that he would never be able to carry them both the rest of the way. In fact, he didn't know where 'the rest of the way' is. Theron's mind raced as he staggered across the clearing to Eva. Suddenly, a silver-grey steak sped down from the sky and spotted next to Eva's unconscious form. The grey stallion dipped his head and licked Eva's cheek.

"Gersi!" Theron said, relieved. The stallion twisted his head sideways to allow Theron to slide Clover from his shoulders and onto the horse's back. Theron picked up Eva and put her beside Clover, resting her head against him. The Pegasus folded his wings over the occupants of his back to protect them from the chilly night wind.

"Do you know the way to the Camp that Clover was talking about?"

_I do_

"Lead on" Theron said as the winged horse continued up the track with Eva and Clover slumped over on his back.

**_*Time Jump*_**

A bright red Holden commodore with tinted windows was parked behind a clump of bushes. The streak of bright light struck the blonde Minotaur as the occupants of the car watched on.

"Curses!" The beautiful redhead in the car spat. The white Minotaur stumbled towards the car, a glowing arrow protruding from his chest.

"Don't give our position away, you fool!" She shouted at the oblivious Minotaur under her control, but, the blonde minotaur had already died. The beast's vocal cords began to twitch causing growls and screeches to emanate from the carcass. The man driving the car started up the engine using the screeches and growls to cover up the soud of the engine roaring to life.

"Nice thinking" Said the woman referring to the idea of covering the sound "Simon."

**_*Time Jump*_**

The Pegasus had not refrained from naming every tree as they passed it, almost making Theron wish he was the one unconscious. As Gersi passed an especially large tree that he called Thalia's Tree.

"Why is that one not called 'Red Cedar' or 'Paper-Bark Tree' like all the others?" Theron inquired.

"This one is special because it is a daughter of Zeus. He transformed her into a tree just as she was dying from a wound very similar to Eva's. In fact, it was inflicted by the very same type of creature as hers." Gersi replied. Theron looked up as they passed the massive tree. It seemed to gaze down with a menacing stare. Gersi trotted into the valley ahead as Theron trailed behind him. At the top of the edge of the valley, a sight that was like no other was revealed. Theron stared across the camp. He saw warriors fighting with swords and shields which was strange to him because they could be shot easily with a handgun or a rifle.

"Ah" Said a voice slightly to Theron's left. A horse, no, a half horse, half man approached him. Theron searched around in his head for the word. Centaur. That was it, he was a centaur.

"My name is Chiron," he said "Welcome to camp Half-Blood"

**Please Review **

**If you don't, I have three serial killers to set loose. Tim (Female) and Phil (Female) and me (Tracy: Male)**

**Do not be fooled, these people do exist (Maybe not the _Serial_** **part but make no mistake, these people are trained killers)**

**Hopefully the next Chapter is better**

**It can only get better, right?**


	3. Maybe Hecate?

**Here is the next Part. I hope you enjoy it. If it is moving to slow for you, please let me know**

Chiron gestured toward the valley as he said the name.

"Here, us children of the gods, can train to defend ourselves from monsters or, sometimes, the defend the world" he said.

"Clover," He said turning to the unconscious satyr "Have you fig-, oh, what happened?" He changed his sentence when he noticed that Clover was unresponsive.

"I think it was something he called a minytoad or something like that." Theron replied

_Minotaur _Gersi corrected him

"Minotaur" Theron said aloud. The confused look dissipated from Chiron's face as he heard the proper name. He guided Gersi down the slope towards a large building at the centre of the camp. Chiron trotted inside with the siver Pegasus trailing behind him with Clover and Eva stirring on his back.

"Chiron?" Theron asked "What did you mean by 'us children of the gods'?"

"Clover! You didn't tell them!?" Chiron scolded the silent form of Clover.

"You and your sister over there," He began "Oh, wait, forgive me, I don't know your names!"

" I am Theron and that is Eva"

"OK," He restarted, "You and Eva are children of the Greek gods. You are the children of one of the many gods. We will never know which one until you are claimed. Until then you will have to go and sleep with all the other unclaimed." He pointed to an old looking cabin with nothing special about it.

"Once you are claimed, you will be able to sleep in the same cabin as the rest of the people with the same god as their parent" He continued to list off all the gods that were possible to be children of.

" Oh boy" Theron said as the list continued on and on and on and… well, you get the point.

**_*Time Jump*_**

In the great hall, as Chiron called the massive building, about an hour later, when Clover and Eva had both awoken from their coma's, a man who called himself Dionysus was talking to the crowd of people from a slightly elevated platform as they ate their dinner. He seemed to be trying to get their attention but was failing miserably. Chiron stamped his feet once and the room was plunged into attentive silence.

"Now," Dionysus said "Because two more of you snivelly children have come to enjoy my presence, we will be having a bonfire"

There were a few murmurs about who the new arrivals were and why they were here during the winter, when the camp was usually closed off to new arrivals.

"Now as you know," Dionysus continued over the din "New arrivals usually have to wait until summer but these two seem to have brought with them our good friend Clover, unconscious. Now how did they manage that?" He directed a glare towards Theron and Eva.

"And now, Clover will tell us what despicable things happened to him." Dionysus stepped aside to all the still healing satyr past him and onto the raised platform.

"W-Well," Clover said, obviously a victim of stage fright "F-first there was an _Anemoi Thuellai _th-then there w-were two Minotaurs and o-one-"

"Oh, hurry it up already" Dionysus butted in

Clover, his stage fright forgotten and replaced with a new fear, one of Dionysus

"One hurt me and Eva and I don't know what happened after that because I woke up here next." He said, a little hurried.

"But from my deductions, we have a pair of the children of..." He prolonged the silence for suspense

"Hecate, Goddess of Magic" He finished with a dramatic ending. The table with the other Hecate kids jumped up and welcomed Eva and Theron over to sit with them. Chiron looked over at Clover and said,

"Why Hecate?"

"Well," He began, "First they demonstrated the ability to talk to Gersi, which brings up Artemis' ability to talk to animals, Poseidon's ability to talk with horses or Hecate's Telepathy. Then they said that their father has been with them their whole life so that left Artemis and Hecate. Artemis has her maiden vow so it must be Hecate!"

"An interesting theory but weren't we not supposed to tell the campers which god is their parent until they are claimed?" Chiron said pointedly

"Oh, I guess I got could up in the moment. Sorry" Clover apologised. Meanwhile, Eva found fitting in with the Hecate children pretty hard. They all had a mischievous spark in their eyes and could do stuff like levitation and cloaking spells. She and Theron still had a sharpness in their eyes, as if they were always aware of what was happening around them, but this was different. They couldn't pull flowers from their sleeves or even trick the audience of which hand the coin was in. It just wasn't right. Theron had been thinking the same thing but the Hecate children didn't seem to mind, they just loved having new members in their little family group. Theron looked over to see the bandaged Clover deep in conversation with Chiron.

"You coming to the bonfire?" Said a blonde boy who had named himself Scott asked

"Yeah, sure" Theron replied vacantly taking one last look at Chiron and Eva before heading after Scott.

**_*Time Jump*_**

The bonfire's heat blasted Theron in the face as he sat at the front of the stands next to Eva. He watched the flames dance in the fire pit. He glanced up at Dionysus as he walked into the area between the stands and the fire. Theron was so close to him that he could smell wine on him like it was coming off him in waves. This wasn't surprising as Dionysus was the god of wine. Scott had told him that the bonfire was a place that campers were usually claimed by their parent and where they usually sang campfire songs. Tonight at the camp fire they expected to see Theron and Eva to be claimed along with some others who had been here for a while but was their first bonfire. Their names were Zoe, Max and Jacob. The five that expected to be claimed sat in the front row with Chiron and some of the wood nymphs and nature spirits. The bonfire roared as it devoured the sticks and twigs it had been fed. The sparks that flew up from the fire danced around and formed into picture of dryads dancing then a centaur trotting.

Dionysus began to speak.

"As I explained earlier, we are here because of the new arrivals, Eva and Theron." He drawled. Chiron stepped in for him.

"We have come to celebrate the fact that there are two more Hecate children and we are also here to confirm that they are Hecate children." He said in a much more lively tone.

"Now we will give the gods a moment to claim their children." He continued. He let the camp fire fall into silence. Three minutes later a glowing pink love heart appeared over Zoe's head.

"Congratulations, Zoe" Chiron said "You have been claimed by Aphrodite, Goddess of love" Zoe headed over to the Aphrodite section with a huge smile on her face. Five minutes later:

"Congratulations Max, you have been claimed by Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths and Fire" Chiron shook his hand as he passed. This continued for Jacob who was claimed by the God of the sun, Apollo. Finally after ten minutes of silence since Jacob was claimed, Theron and Eva had to face the hard truth; their mother had ignored them. As everyone filed out of the stands, alive with chatter, the only ones in a miserable silence was Theron and Eva.

"Maybe next time" Said Scott, patting him on the back as he passed. Theron stopped in his tracks and just stared blankly after him. He turned to face Eva but found she was not looking at me but a spot of air just above his head. He recalled what had happened to Zoe and how a strange symbol had floated in the air above her head. Theron tried to look at it but found it was impossible to look at the top of your head. He looked at Eva to ask her what she could see. Theron started as a glowing image appeared above her head. A moon with a hunting bow in front of it with a pale silvery-blue aura.

He turned to Chiron and was about to speak when Chiron said;

"Congratulations Theron and Eva, you have been claimed by Artemis, Goddess of the moon and hunting"

**_*Time Jump*_**

Simon listened into the device.

"Congratulations Theron and Eva, you have been claimed by Artemis, Goddess of the moon and hunting"

He heard Chiron say over the radio. Laura-lie picked a key ring in the bright red Holden commodore.

"Boring," She said. "We need to make this exciting" She spoke into another radio.

"Yes, send in the Stymphalian birds"

**I tried to get Dionysus' attitude right but it just didn't fit right. I hope it is alright for you. **

**Please Review *Puppy Dog Eyes***


	4. Stymphalian Birds

**Thanks for keeping going and reading. Tell your Friends! I would love to have more reviews**

**~Terravolt**

Theron looked around him. Everyone except Eva and he were open mouthed for the walk back to the cabins. Scott had told them that there had never been any children from Artemis. Ever. He said that Artemis had a maiden vow which meant that she was never going to have children or even fall in love. By claiming you two, she has publicly claimed that she broke her vow and is not ashamed of it. Scott said he wondered what will happen to the Hunters of Artemis. He had said that they were a group of normal people of half-bloods that Artemis granted immortality to if they took a maiden vow and hunted monsters with her. No boys allowed. Theron still had to sleep in the unclaimed cabin because their never had been a cabin built for Artemis's children since she was expected not to have any. Theron headed back towards the male unclaimed cabin. He was the only one in there now since Jacob and Max were now claimed. Everyone just stared at him as he walked past. Eva was behind him, dragging her feet as she thought about how now they would be all alone. They were walking towards the cabins with everyone who had finally gotten over the shock, when Clover caught up with them.

"You are now a target of some of the monsters around here. They will see you as important and try to take you out first" He said

"Well that's encouraging" Theron said glumly.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Clover said now, talking to himself "Theron means 'fierce hunter' and Eva means 'beautiful moon'"

"Even we didn't know that" Said Eva not moving her gaze from the ground. The trio trudged towards their cabins but, once again, before that got there, someone caught up with them. Chiron.

"I would like to see if the oracle has anything to say about this." He said as he averted their course so it headed towards an old house. Chiron led them in and pulled a ladder down from the ceiling. He gestured for Eva and Theron to go up the ladder but barred Clover's way.

"Only half-bloods my go up there" he said.

"You and I will wait for them down here"

Theron moved back and made a fake bow

"Ladies first" he said

Eva made a face

"Why are boys only polite when they want to be?" She asked in a disgusted tone but she headed up the ladder first anyway. When they were both in the attic, they advanced towards the other end. The past all sorts of forgotten treasures like an art piece of a fat dude, a sculpture of a naked child peeing like a fountain and other strange things. When they got to the other side they saw a female mummy. You could tell it was female because of the body shape and you could still see raven black hair coming through the bandages. The mummy's head was lying at a crooked angle implying that the neck had been broken and was the probable cause of death. A green mist appeared, swirling around the mummy's head. Theron jumped back in surprise as the green mist was sucked into the mummy's mouth and it began to talk.

_Seven shall go but only four shall return_

_Hestia, Apollo and Artemis it shall concern_

_Aphrodite and Hephaestus shall be involved_

_Their children the enemy of one controlled_

_A protector shall go with them as a guide_

_He shall take them and in him they will confide_

_To find a collar to silence a voice_

_It all rests upon one final choice_

The green vapour evacuated from the mummy's body and dissipated into thin air. Eva stared shocked at the mummy.

"I guess that was the oracle" She said to the equally stunned Theron. She slowly turned around and headed back to the ladder. Theron followed her without a word. When they reached the ground, Eva turned to face Chiron

"Maybe next time you send us to a place where a mummy talks, could you please give us a little warning?!" She said incredulously. Theron could only nod his head in agreement. He headed out the small door, almost forgetting to duck. He glanced back at Eva and he no longer saw a girl but a woman. Since she was twelve, she had taken on the role as mother as they had never had one. She was always telling Theron to clean his room or do his homework and boring stuff like that. It was three days until their sixteenth birthday. Wait, THREE DAYS! He must get a present for her. While he was running his brain through for anything else he might have forgotten, a screech like a metal on metal grinding kind of sound, echoed through the valley. A flock of pigeons took flight, their escape route crossing paths with the little groups. As the pigeons got closer, Theron saw metal beaks and metal feathers. In addition to the creepiness, they had glowing red eyes and were omitting the strange shriek.

"What are those things" Said Eva

"Stymphalian birds. They are carnivorous-" He was cut off by Theron

"Skip the definition, what do we do?" He said

"Climb on," The centaur said

"I know this situation. If we just copy what Percy and Annabe-" Cut off by Theron again.

"Just tell us what we need to do" Said Theron

"Sorry, sorry," said the centaur apologetically

"Just hold on until I get to my cabin and I will discuss the rest when we get there" Theron clutched the centaur's mane. Well it was more of a tuft of hair at the base but the word 'mane' should suffice. Chiron sped up his hoof beats once the distraction of talking had stopped. When they got to the cabin, Theron slid of Chiron's sweaty back and went inside. Eva supported Clover as he slid down, wincing at the still-present pain in his hip. Theron turned back to Chiron

"What are we looking for?" He asked

"You are looking for the audio system and I'll pick a record" Said the centaur casually. Theron stared at him incredulously

"This is no time to be listening to music" Theron said angrily

"Who's listening to music?" Chiron asked, genuinely confused. His face cleared as he realised what Theron was talking about.

"The loud vibrations in the air disrupt the Stymphalian Bird's mechanics so it should disorientate them. The only noise they really like is their own shriek."

Theron looked away without a word. He picked up the audio system and carried it outside. Eva shrugged her should at Clover as if to say '_Boys_'. Chiron chose a record; it looked something from Elvis Presley, and slid it into the machine that Theron had set up. He turned the volume to maximum and hit play. The oncoming wall of Stymphalian birds stopped in their tracks and shook their heads at each other and kept coming.

"Why didn't that work?" Chiron asked no-one in particular. Theron stared at the birds in disbelief. He didn't change his gaze until he saw something. A little yellow earplug sticking out of the nearest bird's left ear. Suddenly he knew why the music didn't work on them.

"Chiron, the music doesn't work because the birds are wearing earplugs!" He shouted just before the wave of birds hit. Theron couldn't hear anything except metal scraping on metal and those horrible shrieks. He couldn't even here himself scream. Theron could see anything either, just metal feathers in his face. He yelled out for Eva but he could even here that himself. Just as everything was going dark he saw a beautiful figure. The female twisted a bow from behind her back and seemed to be elegant, even whilst fighting. She hardly sustained a scratch as she demolished the birds. He saw her standing triumphant over the carcasses of the birds. And then she vanished. And when she did everything went with her.

**_*Time Jump*_**

In a red Holden not twenty metres away behind the Chiron's cabin, Laura-lie screeched with success.

"Finally," She said happily

"The mighty Artemis decides to show herself. And she has a weakness. The cold hearted hunter does have feelings. And especially, there is a male among them. The female, Eva deserves what she gets but Theron is mine."

She cackled evilly in a way that you would have probably thought not possible for a person so beautiful. Simon laughed a little under his breath.

"What so funny?" Laura-lie said, immediately changer her tone into a much sweeter melody.

"Now that you pointed it out, I think it's funny that a twin god had twin children" He said

"Oh shut up you bumbling moron. Now, how to lure Apollo out. If we can get him out, than Artemis will have no choice but to abide by my demands." She said

"How about we mess with his children, I mean that worked for Artemis and there were only two of them. Apollo has twelve vulnerable children" Simon suggested

"Hey! The idiot had an idea! Everyone applaud!" She clapped her hands vigorously

"Now, how to mess with the Apollo cabin" She said mock thoughtfully

**I hope you enjoy it so far and if you have any ideas for new enemies, I am open for suggestions. Please Review**


	5. Apollo Cabin

Jacob (Remember him? If you don't check back to near the end of Chapter Three) jerked around in his bed. Something had woken him. The metallic screech sounded again. He rolled over. He thought the sound was natural, it being his first night at camp. He faced the wall because it was made of wood and it seemed way more interesting than the darkness that was forced to look at when he faced the other way. He did not notice the other Apollo children silently rushing to get out of the cabin and grab their weapons. They stole through the quietness of the wooden house, waking each other up as they went. All but one completely forgot about Jacob because he was new to the cabin (as mentioned before). That one member thought ever one was ignoring Jacob because he was an inexperienced fighter so he left Jacob to his sleep. By the time they had all left to get their weapons, Jacob had noticed the sudden silence. He got up off his bed and looked around at all the empty bunks in the cabin.

"Didn't your daddy tell you not to wander off alone?" said a feminine voice from behind him

"Oh, never mind. You never really knew your daddy. After all, he is the god of the sun." Jacob spun around to see a beautiful red-haired woman standing behind him. Jacob did the thing he knew how to do the best. Ran.

**_*Time Jump*_**

Theron woke up in his bed in the un-claimed cabin. He looked around to see concerned faces looking down on him. There was Eva, Clover, Scott and Chiron all looking down on him. He sat up and let the covers slide off him. Eva giggled and Theron looked down to discover that he was wearing… nothing. Eva shielded herself from her brother in all his glory. Theron quickly picked up the bed covers and covered himself, wearing them like a toga. Chiron ignored the fact that he was naked and launched straight into lengthy explanation of what had happened while he was out cold. None of which he understood. Eva translated into a slower pace.

"First," She said

"After you and I both were out, the Apollo cabin came out to see Chiron standing among all the dead birds. They assumed that he did all of that because he was too stunned to deny it. They took him back to the hall and when he finally recovered; he told them that it wasn't him so they went down to the place where the birds were and I say 'were' because they weren't there anymore. So they went back to their cabin and one of them pointed out that Jacob was missing"

"Wait, who was Jacob again?" Theron asked

"That guy who was claimed at the same time as us, remember" She replied

"Oh, yeah" He said

"Anyway," She continued

"They looked everywhere for him and then found a note saying:

_If you do not ask your father to show himself_

_At Thalia's Tree 9 o'clock at night,_

_One of you shall go each night he does not show._

So now they won't speak to anyone and locked themselves in their cabin and only come out for meals."

Theron cut her off before she could finish taking a breath

"How long have I been a sleep?"

"Nearly two days" She said with a slight cheekiness in her voice. Theron nearly gasped aloud when he heard this. That means their birthday was tomorrow! It also means another night had passed.

"Did Apollo show himself at the time interval?" He asked

"No," She said sadly "An experienced Apollo half-blood disappeared during the night and the Apollo cabin have commissioned night-time guards."

Theron suddenly had a flash back of a majestic woman fight the Stymphalian birds. Something just clicked and he realised who it was. He smiled.

"They have already seen Artemis." He said

"I think if their children are in enough danger, the god themselves will appear and fight for them" He finished then added,

"But I don't get why Artemis and Apollo" He said. Chiron, feeling left out of the conversation saw his chance and jumped on it.

"Artemis and Apollo are twin gods, gods of the sun and moon" He said, proud of his knowledge. Theron and Eva glanced at each other. They knew that they must be involved. If Artemis and Apollo were twins than the must have a pretty close link with each other. That meant that they were involved. And being the only children of Artemis, they were prime targets. Then Eva fully realised what Theron had said earlier.

"What do you mean they have already seen Artemis?" She asked

"Well, did you not see that woman fighting the Stymphalian birds?" He said

"Oh, I thought she was from the Apollo cabin. I mean, I blacked out too but woke a day earlier. Are you saying that we saw our mother?" She voiced her surprised thoughts.

"Chiron didn't say anything." She said turning towards him. His cheeks reddened

"I didn't think anything needed to be said" Chiron said, his voice hoarse. Theron realised he was still sitting on the bed in just a sheet-toga.

"Excuse me now, but I would like to get dressed" He said, pushing his way past the silent Clover.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Eva said and slid sideways to make more room for him. Chiron and Clover got up and left the cabin. Eva stayed behind because she had known him all her life and had seen him nude more than once in her life. He didn't care either so once the others had left he let the towel drop and started getting dressed.

"Eva," He said while still getting changed

"Remember what the Oracle of Delphi said?"

"Yeah, it's like it has been burned into my brain" She answered

"Well, I have been thinking" He started to say but Eva intruded

"Whoa, Whoa, don't stress yourself." She joked. Theron made a face and continued speaking

"It is just that she said that Artemis, Apollo, Hecate, Aphrodite and Hephaestus would be involved. Well Artemis and Apollo have been attacked…" He wandered of his speech path

"Well" Eva demanded. What Theron said next sent a chill through Eva's body:

"Who's next?"


	6. Who's Next?

**Sorry it took so long to update but I got caught up in the book Heroes of Olympus: Mark of Athena (Sooooo good) and when I had free time I was reading not writing. Sorry. Thanks to all you people who have stuck with me especially _I am Katie Daughter of Demeter. _She gave me an OC to use, Hayley (Hay). If any of you want a mentioning, send me some ideas.**

**_*Time Jump*_**

Laura-lie grunted in frustration over her loss.

"I can' believe that little twerp got away" She said

"That is the first and only male that will ever escape from my enchantment" She spat at the ground and rested her shoulder against the red Holden.

"What was his name again?" She asked Simon with no particular curiosity in her voice.

"I believe it was Jacob" He answered, bluntly.

"Well, at least we still have that strong guy called… called…." She trailed off.

"Don" Simon interjected.

"Yes, I knew that," She snapped at him and then continued

"He will be sufficient enough for my future plans" She smiled evilly

"All we need to do know now is to wait for Apollo to appear"

**_*Time Jump*_**

When Theron had finished getting dressed he walked out to the veranda out the front of the cabin to find Scott waiting for him. Scott immediately moved into Theron's path and said to him, right in his face:

"I need to speak to. Alone." He whispered into Theron's ear. Theron looked over to where Eva, Chiron and Clover were standing.

"Just go on ahead and I will meet you at the Big House." He gestured in the general direction of which they were meant to be headed. Eva nodded as if she understood. She always did anyway. Scott led him behind the cabin where he could get some peace with Theron. He stopped when they were right at the back and turned to Theron.

"I don't think your sister is your sister, I think she is pretending to your sister, you know, an imposter" He said. Theron just looked at him hard.

"I don't think so. She has been with me the whole time since we got to camp." Theron replied, not moving his gaze. Scott refused to be persuaded that his sister was his _sister_. Theron headed back around the cabin with Scott insistently tailing him, babbling on and on about Eva. When he made it back to the big house, he sat down next to Eva and she cheerfully greeted him. Scott's words echoed in his mind. _'You know, an imposter'. _Theron was getting dangerously close to the end of his fuse. Ever since they had got to camp, there was always something disrupting the twin's bond. Theron thought back to sitting in the bus while Eva had rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't do that anymore. Not here, not anywhere. He looked up from his meal and saw Dionysus raising his glass to speak.

"Tonight, we are to have another bonfire because there has been another prophecy made." He said. There were a few 'Ooohs' and 'Aaaahs' from the crowd. A bonfire two nights in a row! They could not believe their luck! Dionysus continued his little speech before there were any more interruptions.

"This one has been directed to Evanlyn Sontel and Theronny Sorry" He said with a sourly look on his face. Theron did his best to ignore the 'mistake'.

"We will need one satyr, one camper from Apollo, Aphtodite, Hephaestus, Artemis and Hestia. Wait,"

He added up numbers on his fingers.

"That only equals six." He went over the names again in his head.

"And Hestia has no children. She has been inactive for a while"

Eva stood up and spoke back

"Since Theron and I are twins, we should both go." Nobody argued back but she had more to say.

"If there is no _claimed_," She emphasized claimed,

"Children of Hestia, let's just take an unclaimed child." She gestured to the only unclaimed girl, Hayley (or Hay as she liked to be called) **(A/N Character thanks to I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**, who seemed a little flustered.

"But," She continued,

"I don't get why the Oracle would be so certain about her being a child of Hestia."

"I don't know." Chiron replied. Before anyone could say anything else, a wild eyed boy ran out of the bush, towards Chiron who was standing behind Mr. D. One of the Apollo campers shouted,

"Jake's Back!" The Apollo cabin cheered. Theron tried to recall the name. Jacob… Ah, that's right, wasn't he the boy who was taken ransom in order for Apollo to show himself? That must mean, Theron looked around for the other boy taken but there was no such luck.

As the boy ran urgently towards him, he tripped on the stone outer lining of the bonfire. Time slowed down as Jacob flailed on the edge of the fire, waving his arms in a desperate attempt to stay balanced. It failed. As he tumbled into the fire, the person sitting the closest lunged towards him. It was Hay. She grabbed his torn jacket and pulled, to late realising that her weight was not sufficient enough to pull him out. She made a desperate pull but only succeeded in pulling Jacob boy away from the fire. She balanced on one foot wobbling for a moment. And fell in. Everyone rushed forward at once to pull her out of the fire. Hay lay in the fire, but then she did something completely unexpected. She stood up and walked out calmly. A symbol glowing orange appeared above her head. It was of flame on top of a line that was supported by two other poles

Theron looked over at Eva who was silent.

"Need any more proof?" He asked her cheekily. Eva stuck her tongue out at him. Hay walked out of the fire and sat down shyly. Eva moved and sat down next to her.

"Did you know that would happen?" Eva asked her.

"Honestly," She replied,

"No"

"Well that was very brave of you" Eva said. As the attention was focussed on Hay, Jacob went up to Chiron. Theron watched as he spoke and Chiron's frown deepened. When he had finished talking, Chiron addressed the gathering.

"We have now established four of our questers. Jacob, Theron, Eva and Hay will be going. Now, Aphrodite and Hephaestus please would you now present your questers while Dionysus and I will decide on a satyr. Please present the campers at the training ground at 8 AM sharp. Training will commence immediately."

**I have already started on Chapter 7 and it is looking good. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Terravolt**


	7. Training

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongThanks for staying tuned. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"Zoe hated them so bad. It was like a fire twisting inside her. It had to be Aphrodite, didn't it? She hated dresses, make up and perfume. Why couldn't she be the daughter of Athena or something, but no, the gods were cruel. Drew, the leader of the Aphrodite cabin had immediately seen something in her that she had disliked. Drew had made sure that no one was allowed to go near Zoe. Now Drew was making sure that was rid of her for a while. Guess who they (In other word, just Drew as no one was allowed to say anything against her) had decided to send on the quest. Zoe. So Zoe showed up to the training ground at 8:01 am to the training grounds and found herself face to face with Chiron./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""Your late" He said with an angry tone in his voice. She glanced around to see Theron, Eva, Hay, Jacob, Clover, Max from the Hephaestus cabin all lined up for an obstacle course. Before Chiron could say anymore, Eva ran over from the end of the line./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""She can't be expected to know her way around the camp already." Eva said, slightly breathless. At that moment, Zoe knew she'd found a friend. Eva grabbed Zoe's hand and literally dragged her to the end of the line. Zoe watched as the other five demigods and Clover completed the obstacle course with ease. When it came to her turn, she jogged up to the first obstacle, a hurdle. She tried to leap over it but she knocked it over. She went for the second and the third. She knocked them over too. Next was the climbing wall this looked fun until you noticed the lava pit underneath it. Zoe leapt onto the wall, well; she would have if her jump was not to short. Luckily the lava was on the other side and she just grazed her knee. She failed each obstacle as it came until the end, where she could finally stop her P.E (Physical Embarrassment). Okay, so maybe her athletic ability was not her strong point. But she had plenty of other strengths like… stuff that, how about her friendliness? Next training point was to be your special gift. Clover was sent to the bodyguard training with the other satyr while everyone else was sat down in front of Chiron. Jacob was assigned the task of practising illuminating his body, as he found he could do with a little practise, Eva was sent to the medical area to practice her healing ability. Max was sent to the weapons making system and Hay was dismissed to the Hephaestus cabin to help teach her they control she needs over her fire ability. When it was just Zoe and Theron left, Theron told Chiron about his archery power. Chiron reasoned that Theron and Eva had gotten medicinal and archery powers, Apollo's attributes because Artemis and Apollo were twins and were very close to each other. Theron asked why the Minotaur they ran into a few days ago didn't disintegrate immediately after being struck by Theron's / "Because, by the description you gave me, those arrows are the Arrows of Justice. If struck by one in the heart; will kill you if your purposes are unjust or evil but will pass right through you if you mean well." Chiron replied. So Theron was then sent off to the archery grounds to practice with the Apollo cabin. Zoe sat uncomfortably at Chiron's feet. He gazed down on her and she stood, just not to seem so small and insignificant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""What can you do?" He asked her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""I don't know," replied Zoe,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""I was kinda hoping you would tell me that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""No, child" Chiron responded/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""That is for you to figure out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"Zoe pondered on these words for a while after she had been sent to help Max out at the kiln. She handed him tools with absent minded. She dropped one and they both leant down to pick it up. Zoe found her hand on top of Max's as they both grasped at the fallen tool. Images of a beautiful girl flashed before her eyes and Max stared at her as if he'd seen a ghost./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""How… How did you do that?" Max asked her in awe. Zoe looked down at herself and saw nothing different./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""You look so much like my late girlfriend, Emily" He said. Of course, the name meant nothing to Zoe but she still was shocked. She left the forge and went straight to Chiron with the information./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""I have only ever met one other demigod with this power. You ever heard of Helen of Troy?" Chiron asked,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""Well, just like you, she was able to sense a person's deepest desire and then impersonate it. I told you you'd figure it out." Zoe smiled at his comments. She felt special now, unique. Zoe, the great beauty. She liked that name./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"But Chiron hadn't finished./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""But, do you also remember what she caused. A war. This gift comes with great danger. I think we should put you in a cabin of males and see how many you can get to dance like a chicken. For practice, of course." Chiron chuckled. Zoe smirk at the thought of a band of boys jumping up and down, flapping their arms like wings./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""Would it work on girls too?" Zoe asked Chiron/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""No, just boys because you impersonate the person they love and you can't change your gender."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""Oh well" Zoe headed off towards the Ares cabin, the cabin with the most boys./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"Zoe arrived at the Ares cabin to find it empty so she decided to go ask Eva if she knew where they were. Eva was still in the medical tent with a wounded Apollo demigod. Eva looked up as Zoe walked in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""Have you seen the Ares cabin? I can't seem to find them anywhere." Zoe asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""They have gone on guard around my cabin" The injured guy said. Eva shushed him and continued with the white glow that surrounded the boy. As Zoe watched the cuts and bruises faded and the pink in his cheeks appeared. Zoe decided to try her knew ability. She reached out a hand to help him up. She immediately saw images of a blonde haired girl with stunning green eyes. She focussed on the image and the Apollo demigod's eyes widened in surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""Where are they emexactly/em?" She said seductively/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""T-They are h-hidden around the c-cabin" The boy stuttered. Zoe dropped the illusion and headed towards the door. Eva switched her gaze between the two of them and ran to catch up with Zoe. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""What did you just do?" She asked. Zoe smiled and told her about her new found power. Eva just stared at her in awe. When they arrived at the Apollo cabin, as expected, there was no one in sight. When they approached the door, a girl stood from behind the bushes. Recognising Eva as a famous child of Artemis, she signalled to a bush and a whole troupe of campers appeared. All female./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center" "Where are all the guys?" Zoe asked. The lead girl replied with one chilling word./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center""Taken"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongCliffhangers. I know you love 'em./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strong~Terravolt/strong/p 


End file.
